The invention relates to an internal geared wheel machine, in particular an internal geared wheel pump. Such machines are known from numerous publications, for example DE 41 04 397 A1.
WO 95/12070 describes an internal geared wheel machine which has a longitudinally divided filling member.
Problems always arise when machines of the described type are to be driven in reversing operation, and when the pressure range changes. Thus, for example, there are numerous instances of application in which it is desired to operate an internal geared wheel pump both clockwise and counterclockwise. So far there has not yet been any solution for the case when such a pump is to be driven in a closed system.
Underlying the invention is the problem of indicating an internal geared wheel machine that can be driven in both rotation directions, and which can be installed into a closed system, and namely when the position of the pressure range in the pump changes.
This problem is solved by the features of claim 1.